¡Resurección¡ La Verdadera Batalla Comienza
by Dark Alexyz
Summary: Despues de estar atrapado mas de un milenio en el mar de las tinieblas el soberano de la oscuridad por fin ha despertado pero nececita del poder de los emblemas para poder salir, nuevamente Tai, Sora y los demas tendran que impedirlo o ser ale fin.
1. Intro

HOla que tal lectores, bueno este proyecto ya ahce tiempoq ue lo habia publicado pero lo deje por algunas razones y bueno ahora lo pienzo volver a continuar con un que otra modificacion, bueno les dejo el intro y mañana subire el capitulo uno, espero sea de su agrado

**Intro**

_Hace mucho tiempo, existió una hermosa ciudad en donde Humanos y Digimon convivían en armonía, había un grupo de valientes guardianes que se encargaban de cuidar el delicado equilibrio que había entre el mundo de los humanos y el digimundo. Pero un día unas extrañas piedras empezaron a caer del cielo, al principio parecían inofensivas, incluso varios de los habitantes las empezaron a usar como joyas, pero no conocían el oscuro secreto que reguardaban esas extrañas piedras, después de la muerte del Rey Dargor su hijo el príncipe Raziel tenía que tomar el lugar de su padre, ahí fue donde empezaron los problemas, varios Digimon oscuros misteriosamente empezaron a aparecer atacando y destruyendo todo lo que tenían a su paso, lo guardianes intentaron combatir con la oscuridad que amenazaba su hogar pero desgraciadamente uno de ellos descubrió el misterioso poder de aquellas piedras verdes y fue corrompido por la oscuridad, tal parecía que todo estaba perdido, pero el príncipe Raziel no dejaría que la oscuridad lo consumiera todo…_

- Ya es tarde, no podremos hacer nada ya – decía uno de los guardianes mientras veía como la ciudad estaba siendo destruida poco a poco, fue cuando el príncipe Raziel hecho un vistazo a la piedra verde que tenía en la mano

- No, no todo está perdido, aun queda una última opción

- ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer mi príncipe?

- Escúchame Altaír, tu y Sara busquen a todos los sobrevivientes, que todos escapen en los barcos ahora mismo

- Pero que harás tu Raziel – pregunto una hermosa chica de pelos naranjas preocupada por el destino de Raziel

- Yo me quedare aquí a combatir aquí junto a AncientGreymon, ahora vallan que no queda mucho tiempo

- Como ordene príncipe – dijo Altaír subiendo en el hombro de AncientGarurumon para salir de ahí, pero Sara se quedo junto a Raziel

- Tu también ve Sara, necesitó que no haya nadie en la ciudad

- Por favor Raziel tu tienes que venir con nosotros, juntos encontraremos la forma de derrotar a la oscuridad pero no hagas locuras – decía con lagrimas en los ojos, Raziel solo se acerco a ella para secar sus lagrimas

- Vamos Sara, no tengas miedo no llores por mí, que siempre estaré junto a ti – dijo para después darle un beso a su prometida lo cual ella correspondió – ahora ve, no pierdas tiempo

- Cuídate por favor – dijo para después agarrarse de la pata de Phoenixmon para salir de ahí

_Todos los ciudadanos salieron huyendo a excepción del príncipe Raziel, el se quedaría a luchar, Sara solo veía como su hogar era consumida por las aguas del mar que lo rodeaban cando todos lograron ver un gran resplandor, Sara se encontraba rezando por que Raziel se encontrara bien cuando ve AncientGreymon salir de las ruinas de la devastada ciudad, todos los habitantes pensaban que su príncipe había ganado la batalla, pero Sara se extraño que su prometido no estuviera junto a AncientGreymon cuando nota que en su cuerno había algo colgado, era el emblema de su amado, Raziel había muerto para proteger a su pueblo, Sara solo empezó a llorar desconsolada mientras sostenía aquel emblema en sus manos. Lo que fue alguna vez una hermosa ciudad ahora estaba totalmente en ruinas bajo las aguas del mar, los guardianes restantes no querían que aquél incidente se volviera a repetir, decidieron que seria mejor cortar el contacto entre el mundo humano y el digimundo, utilizaron el poder de sus emblemas para sellar la puerta que conectaba ambos mundos y escondieron sus emblemas en distintos puntos esperando que la oscuridad no amenazara nuevamente ninguno de los dos mundos, pero dice la leyenda que si la oscuridad llegara a regresar también los guardianes lo harían para erradicarla por completo._

Elecmon cerró el libro que estaba leyendo viendo que todos los bebes digimon se habían dormido ya con su historia.

- No hay nada como una buena historia para hacer dormir a los bebes- dijo para después mirar al cielo – desde que los niños elegidos acabaron con MaloMyotismon todo a estado en paz por aquí, pero siento que no será así por mucho tiempo, ojala me equivoque, esos chicos ya han batallado bastante

Elecmon se retiro para ir a descansar sin imaginarse del peligro que nuevamente amenazaría no solo al Digimundo, también al mundo real.


	2. Premoniciones

Bueno esperaba tener mas reviews de este fic, tal vez lo tenga en la categoria equivocada creanme que normalmente este tipo de fic los subo a foros pero bueno, haber si resuelvo esto rapido, bien mientras como les dije aqui esta el primer capitulo del fic (por si no se dieron cuenta el anterior fue un Intro), bien espero sea de su agrado.

**Capitulo 1: Premoniciones**

Ya ha pasado un año desde que derrotaron a Malomyotimon, los niños elegidos vivían en paz, ahora que la puerta del digimundo estaba abierta podían visitar a sus amigos digimon cuando ellos quisieran, mientras tanto en el digimundo todo marchaba de maravilla, por fin los digimon vivían en armonía, pero parece que la Paz no dura para siempre, ya que en esta vida no hay Luz sin Oscuridad. En la zona oscura un nuevo enemigo despertaba de su letargo.

- Han pasado milenios desde que ese maldito de Raziel me desterró aquí, encerrado en mi propio mundo, no he pensado más que en venganza, y muy pronto la conseguiré, después de tantos años por fin el sello se a roto, pero primero tengo que conseguir las 8 llaves y usar su poder para gobernar ambos mundos, el reinado de la oscuridad muy pronto comenzara, una nueva batalla legendaria comenzara

_Universidad de Kyoto, 10:35 P.M._

Tras dos largos años de extensa investigación por fin habían logrado un gran avance, hace unos días el profesor Haruhiko Takenouchi junto con un pequeño grupo de investigación fueron a hacer una expedición en unas antiguas ruinas cubiertas por el mar, y los resultados fueron mas que confortables. Todos sus colegas le daban crédito por su gran descubrimiento.

- Estupendas fotos, increíble que usted haya podido descubrir estas antiguas ruinas, lo felicito profesor Takenouchi, ¿Usted cree que estas ruinas podría ser de la desaparecida ciudad de la Atlántida?

- No estoy muy seguro Arthur, me hubiera gustado explorar un poco mas pero desgraciadamente nuestro tiempo en aquellas ruinas era limitado

- Tenemos que organizar inmediatamente otra expedición para poder descubrir más de estas maravillosas ruinas

El profesor Arthur Hawkins prosiguió analizando todas las fotos que Haruhiko había tomado de aquellas ruinas cuando alguna imágenes llamaron su atención

- Profesor, venga rápido a ver esto

- Que sucede – Haruhiko reviso las fotos que estaban revisando sorprendiéndose por lo que había visto - Imposible

- Se parecen a esas criaturas que aparecieron alrededor del mundo

- Imposible, no pueden ser Digimon – dijo Haruhiko estupefacto al ver las fotos, este pasaba una a una todas esas fotos cuando en cierta imagen vio unas extrañas inscripciones, pero lo que realmente le llamo la atención fue el extraño símbolo que estaba grabado en aquella piedra.

_Odaiba, 2: 45 A.M._

La noche parecía normal, pero en la residencia Yagami el portador del Valor tenía un extraño sueño:

Se encontraba en el digimundo, todo parecía estar desierto. De pronto la luz del sol empezó a disminuir hasta que por fin quedo en la oscuridad total, después una extraña sombra sale de las tinieblas, lo único que se podía distinguir eran sus enormes ojos de color rojo, Tai solo veía como la oscuridad hiba consumiendo todo poco a poco, después esa extraña sombra se acerca a Tai, el solo podía ver sus ojos sedientos de sangre

- Entupido mortal, no importa que hagan ustedes, al final la oscuridad gobernara, destruyendo todo rastro de luz, veras como la luz se irá extinguiendo poco a poco- cuando la sombra se dirigía a atacar a Tai este despierta de su sueño agitado

- Solo fue un sueño- dijo levantándose de la cama- es la última vez que como demasiado antes de dormir, ¿pero en realidad se tratara de un sueño?, hace tiempo que destruimos las fuerzas de las tinieblas, pero por alguna razón siento que algo terrible está a punto de suceder – decía el castaño mientras veía por su ventana la oscuridad de la noche.

La mañana llego, Tai no pudo dormir en toda la noche, de hecho se veía a leguas su ojeras

- Hermano estas bien- le pregunta su hermana al ver el rostro desvelado de Tai

- Estoy bien Kari, no pude dormir en toda la noche- contesto Tai tratando de quedarse despierto

- Estas seguro, apenas puedes mantenerte en pie

- Tranquila Kari, estoy bien

- Como digas, me tengo que ir a la escuela, te veré después

- Bien te veré después

- Llegare tarde hoy, iré con TK a pasear por el parque- le dice su hermana mientras agarra su mochila

Poco después de que Kari se marcho Tai salio, todavía seguía pensando en su sueño de anoche tratando de descifrar su significado, en eso ve a Sora salir de su Casa

- Hola Sora

- Tai, que sorpresa- le contesta la pelirroja

- ¿Dónde esta Matt?, se supone que siempre viene a buscarte antes de la escuela

- Me mando un mensaje, me dijo que hoy tenia que llegar temprano a la escuela y no podía venir

- Oye te importa si caminamos juntos a la escuela- le pregunta Tai aprovechando la situación

- No en lo absoluto, vámonos

Ambos caminaban hasta la escuela. Sora también pudo notar lo desvelado que se encontraba Tai aunque no se sorprendió ya que no era la primera vez que estaba así, pensó que probablemente se quedo mirando algún partido de la copa Europea, pero lo que realmente la sorprendió es lo pensativo que estaba el castaño

- Oye Tai te encuentras bien, hoy te veo muy distraído

- Si estoy bien, es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento

- ¿a que te refieres?

- Siento que algo malo esta apunto de suceder

- Sabes, creo que estas imaginando cosas

- Probablemente tengas razón, debe ser imaginación mía

- Vamos, o llegaremos tarde a la escuela – dijo jalando a Tai del brazo

_Digimundo_

Gennai se encontraba mirando hacia el cialo, parecia ser un día Tranquilo pero algo lo estaba inquietando.

- ¿Qué pasa Gennai?

- Leomon, a pesar de esta paz y armonía siento que algo malo esta apunto de suceder

- No lo creo Gennai, esta vez por fin estaremos en paz

- Gennai tiene razón, algo malo esta a punto de suceder- les contesta alguien por detrás

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunta Leomon sacando su espada

- Tranquilo, soy Quironmon - contesto un extraño digimon parecido a centaurumon pero en apariencia parecia ser mas viejo y sabio

- Quironmon, me sorprende verte por aquí- le contesta Leomon

- Dime, que es lo que sabes- pregunto el ermitaño

- El sello que tenia encerrado al oscuro en el mar de las tinieblas se ha roto

- ¿el oscuro?, ¿a que te refieres?, acaso es un digimon- le pregunta Gennai

- Te equivocas, esta vez el enemigo no se trata de ningún digimon ni de ningún humano, esta vez el enemigo parece ser traído de los mismos infiernos- le contesta Quironmon

- ¿a caso estas hablando de Zork?

- Así es, ni siquiera yo e vivido tantos años como para saber la magnitud de su poder, pero por lo que dicen las escrituras su poder haría parecer a los Demon Lords, los Royal Knights e incluso a las mismas bestias sagradas como unos simples niños

- Tranquilos, estoy seguro que los niños elegidos podrán enfrentarse a este nuevo enemigo – responde Leomon

- No, esos 12 ya han peleado bastante, esta vez nosotros tendremos que hacernos cargo de esto, por una vez abra que dejarlos vivir en Paz y luchar nuestras propias batallas- les contesta el centauro

- ¿Entonces como piensas enfrentarte a Zork?- le pregunta Gennai

- Tranquilo, mientras no tenga las 8 llaves de los guardianes no podrá salir de su encierro, y por suerte estas están a salvo con los elegidos

- Estas diciendo que las 8 llaves son…

- Así es, por eso no vale la pena arriesgar la vida de los niños elegidos de nuevo

Mientras Gennai y Quironmon discutían el destino del Digimundo Tai aun seguía pensando en su sueño, creía que tenia que contarles a los demás, pero tampoco quería preocuparlos, pensó que seria mejor mantenerlo en secreto hasta que descubriera algo, pero no sabe el destino que le aguarda a el y a sus amigos.


End file.
